Twilight Gone Wrong
by ArmyFox
Summary: Read and Review


"You want to court a human? Naet, that's insane. Remember what happened to Uncle Marty. That's the whole reason dad made human's off limits."

"That was centuries ago, Harc. I'm surprised you remember the incident. You were an egg then."

"Helps that they canonized the guy. St. George the Dragonslayer. It has a ring to it, sticks in the memory." My brother's sarcasm wasn't lost on me. I had been old enough to hear the whispers when Uncle Martinus had kidnapped George's sister and got a sword in the craw for his 'foolish' actions.

"Yeah, well, I'm not planning on kidnapping an innocent virgin. It's the twenty first century. I can interact with a female without inspiring some noble bastard to chase after me with a sword."

"Yeah, until they find out you're draconis and call the National Guard on your ass. A sword will be the least of your worries. Try a bazooka, or better yet, an F-14 Tomcat with heat seeking missiles."

I snorted softly, sending a pair of smoke trails skyward.

"Bazooka or no bazooka, I'm gonna spend summer solstice with the girl of my dreams."

"Where exactly did you find this dream girl? ?" My brother's snarky commentary was beginning to grate on my nerves. I snapped my jaws at him.

"No, you son of a designer hand bag. We met on a writer's forum. We're going to a convention in Sydney with a couple of her friends."

"So this is a group thing? I'm sure dad will be comforted." Harc's laughter sounded like rocks scrapping together.

"Harcko, if you tell dad about this, I'll flame your CD collection to slag." My brother's eyes widened and all three eyelids snapped open in fear. Threatening his music was the only way to shut him up.

"Alright, alright. Just don't come flying to me when he finds out. He's gonna be mad enough to melt granite."

"By then, I should be mated and he'll just have to deal with it."

****

"Falling for a guy you met on the internet is like begging for the worst male specimen on earth. He'll be fat and balding. Or he'll be a forty year old mama's boy with tape on his glasses and pocket protector."

"I don't care what he looks like. I honestly don't want to see Jabba the Hut walk through the security check point, but he's got a pretty active lifestyle, so I don't think he'll be a complete blob. And his mother is dead, so he can't be a mama's boy."

"Okay, so I've talked to him a couple of times in chat and he seems harmless, but how do you know you can trust him?"

"I don't know, I just do. We've known each other for almost a year, Myra, and I'm completely in love with the man's mind. I figure I'll know by Sunday if he's as lovable offline as he is in cyberspace."

"Incoming." I looked up from the magazine I'd been flipping through while Myra berated me for wanting to meet my online friend in person. Myra and I were friends from high school. We were both writers, neither of us widely published but we were passionate about our work. I lived alone in a studio apartment in Orlando while Myra had a husband and two beautiful boys back at home in Seattle. I envied her. I didn't have any family left and all of my friends were scattered about the country and the world. I suppose that was a hazard of spending fourteen hours a day, six days a week in front of a computer. Most of my contact with people was via IM and email.

Myra and I had both engineered a three hour layover so we could spend some time together before our flight to Australia. Now we were sitting on a bench a few yards from the security checkpoint people-watching, waiting for Naet Skybridge, my online boyfriend, to come through the checkpoint. The only physical clues I'd been given by him was his hair color and the color of the shirt he would be wearing today.

Naet was the first man I'd considered dating in a while. We hadn't ever talked on the phone, though. I didn't know what he looked or sounded like, but he knew me better than anyone alive and he still seemed interested. So I had agreed to spend an entire weekend with him. Only now, as I was sitting here waiting to put a face to my perfect man, did I feel nervous.

There were actually three maybes leaving the checkpoint at that moment. One was short and stocky with a dark buzz cut. He was wearing jeans and blue t-shirt with a beer logo on the front. Ironic, since he had the beer gut to go with it. The second man was nice looking with slick black hair, a crisp blue shirt and tailored slacks. If this was Naet, I'd feel like a cradle robber. He couldn't be more than twenty one and I was pushing thirty five. It would also make him a liar, since he'd sworn he was pushing forty.

The third man I wouldn't even consider a possibility. His midnight blue silk shirt and tight fighting black jeans outlined a lean but muscular body. He was at least six foot two with long, shaggy black hair that framed a chiseled face with a strong chin, perfect nose and full mouth that could inspire women from ten to one hundred ten to fantasize about kissing him. He had sunglasses covering his eyes.

"So, the yuppie, the redneck or Mr. Fantastic?" Myra's titles made me grin and I shook my head.

"I'm hoping none. The yuppie's too young, the redneck just creeps me out and Mr. Fantastic..." I trailed off as the beautiful man walked up to the stand across from us to buy a bottle of soda. I was totally out of his league. I was a thirty five year old writer who's only better than average feature was my thick, wavy auburn hair. The rest of my physical appearance was definitely average or below. I was five feet two inches in my sock feet, I was still trying to diet away fifteen pounds of extra fat and my face had once been described as plain. Granted the plain comment had come from my last serious boyfriend when he had stormed out of my apartment for the final time. That had been four years ago.

"Mr. Fantastic is heading our way." Myra finished my statement for me in a whispered squeal. The man heading our way had not one but two bottles of soda in hand. Dr. Pepper, my favorite beverage. I cast a glance around me, looking for someone he might be bringing refreshments to. In that glance I noticed that both of the other prospects had disappeared.

"Helen?"

Sweet Jesus, his voice was like molten chocolate; rich and deep and intoxicating. There was a hint of a European accent to it that made tingles run down my spine. Myra made a satisfied noise next to me and I made the same noise, only I made it inside. I didn't want to embarrass myself into front of this beautiful man. I was already at a disadvantage.

"Naet?" I was proud that my question came out smoothly, merely curious. I watched as his beautiful lips curled into a smile. Then he opened his arms in an obvious invitation for a hug, a bottle of soda in each hand. I stood up and stepped forward, letting him fold me into a strong embrace. The nerves disappeared. This was my Naet and at this particular moment I couldn't care less what he looked like. He was solid and warm and I was excited to finally be hugging him. I inhaled deeply. He smelled like woodsmoke and spice. I slipped my arms loosely around his waist and looked up into his face.

"Wow, you really are short." His amused observation made me chuckle softly and return his smile.

"At least you were forewarned. You didn't tell me you were so tall." Or so handsome. As often as we'd discussed how superficial it was to base attraction on a person's physical form, I didn't think he would appreciate me pointing that out. He just shrugged.

"I brought you a present. I would have brought flowers but I didn't know if they'd pass airport security."

"It's perfect. Caffeine is always an appropriate gift where I'm concerned." I took the soda he offered and quickly made introductions. Myra's smile was brilliant as she leaned in towards me.

"Jabba the Hut nothing. You scored Han Solo. I'm impressed." Myra's whisper was obviously meant for him to hear and I blushed crimson. I glanced up at Naet and I thought he looked confused. It was hard to tell with the sunglasses on. I shot Myra a glare and began gathering my things.

"We should head for our gate. Katie's flight landed about twenty minutes ago so she'll probably be waiting for us." I reached for my carryon and Naet beat me to it. I might be a modern woman, but I wasn't going to complain if a man wanted to carry my things. I grinned when Naet caught my hand and plowed his way along. By the time we got to the gate, the flight crew was already boarding first class. Myra and Katie both stuck out their tongues at me as Naet tugged me towards the boarding door. I grinned, not the least bit sorry I was flying first class while they were in coach.

****

She was beautiful. She was fair and petite with lush curves and hair the color of molten copper. I had steeled myself for almost anything, but I had been very pleasantly surprised. I loved the woman I'd gotten to know over the past year, but any male, draconis or human, would admit that having an attractive partner was a bonus.

The flight to Sydney was amazing. It had taken about an hour for our conversation to warm up, but eventually it flowed as easily as our online chats. Only now I could touch her, feel the warmth of her body heat radiating into me. She was sleeping against me now, my arm tucked around her shoulders. I was listening to her almost inaudible snores.

Tonight would be the trickiest part of my plan. I wanted to tell her what I was as quickly as possible. I wanted her to have some time to think it over. I hoped she wouldn't react badly. The best of the worst reactions would be simple disbelief. The worst might get me caged, dissected or blown to bits if she betrayed my secrets.

When the plane finally landed, I helped Helen get her bags and just grinned when she inquired about my baggage. "Oh, everything I need for this trip is already in my room at the hotel. I had it forwarded so I wouldn't have to carry anything."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that. I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised since you travel so much." She looked impressed. I had a column in a respected travel magazine, so when I'd told Helen that I fly a lot, she had drawn the more obvious conclusion. Honestly, I hadn't been to half the places I'd written about. It was hard for a reptile the size of a small airplane to hide in the middle of a tourist hotspot.

We met back up with Helen's friends at baggage claim. The two of them kept tossing us sly glances. I chuckled to myself and Helen looked up at me with a curious smile. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I think your friends approve of me." I felt a shiver run through her body and was pleased by the reaction. I had to resist the urge to lick the delicate shell of her ear.

"That's nice. I know I certainly do." Her hand was tucked into mine and I brushed my thumb over her soft skin and reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Our eyes met and locked for a long moment. Myra cleared her throat.

"Come on, you two. You're too sweet to be left out in the open. You'll melt for sure." Her voice was amused and I would have winked at her if she could see my eyes. Oddly enough, none of them had commented on my sunglasses. I hadn't removed them at all and I wouldn't. Not until I was completely alone with Helen.

****

I was shaking with excitement, literally. Tonight I was going to have Naet completely to myself. It had only taken a few minutes of conversation to make me realize that this was the man I had fallen for online. His personality was the same, the way he talked matched the way he typed and if nothing else his beautiful smile and his soothing voice sent me further into the throes of love and more than just a little lust. I had given him ample opportunity to kiss me on the plane and then at the convention center but he had yet to take the bait. I wasn't going to be so subtle this evening.

"Helen?" His quiet query at the door of my room startled me from my thoughts and I looked down at the dress I was wearing. I had purchased it specifically for this occasion; my first real date with Naet. It was emerald green, matching my eyes and setting off my hair perfectly. It was a halter, showing off my nicely toned arms, but it had an empire waist and a flowing skirt to hide my not-so-toned midsection. Not that I was flabby, but I was no swimsuit model. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You're beautiful." He was standing just outside my door in the common room of our suite. Evidently he had a very good travel agent, scoring a pair of two bedroom suites for the four of us at a very good bargain. That or he had lied and was footing more of the bill than he let on. He had reluctantly admitted on one occasion that his job was just a hobby, which meant that his family must be wealthy.

"And you are absolutely stunning, Naet." Frankly he could be wearing a flour sack and my statement would still be true, but his tailored gray slacks and flame colored silk shirt were nice. He smiled brightly and held out a hand for me. I expected him to lead me towards the terrace, but instead he put his arm around me and lifted me against his hard chest.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Helen, if that is perfectly alright with you." His words sent arrows of pleasure down my spine and made my toes curl; toes that were six inches off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips against the corner of his mouth.

"It is very perfectly alright with me, Naet."

Our first kiss was anything but chaste as he licked inside my mouth. I forgot everything except the intoxicating taste of him, so like his scent. I buried my hands in his thick hair and moaned as he suckled on my bottom lip. I whimpered in protest when he finally pulled away and nibbled his way down my neck. Then he growled softly, the sound vibrating through me like a ripple of pleasure. Right before my stomach growled. He lifted his head and I fought down a blush.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I suppose we must eat before we stroll down that avenue any further." My words made him grin like a child promised a treat after dinner. I laughed quietly and he led me onto the lantern-lit terrace. The view of Sydney Harbor was breathtaking, but I only glanced at it before turning my face back to Naet. He sat me at the small table before he uncovered dinner with a flourish and we began to eat.

We mostly talked about the fantasy novel Naet was writing, the one that had brought us together. I had volunteered to be his unofficial editor, back when he had been new to the forum. I had always had a weakness for dragons and he had created a beautiful story, chronicling the slow destruction and eventual extinction of a race of intelligent, magical dragons.

"So, now might be a good time to ask the question I know has been eating at you since we met, Helen."

"I really would love to know the color your eyes, Naet." I said quietly. I wanted to know why he continued to wear his sunglasses, even in the dim light on the terrace. He reached over to cover both my hands with his own. I leaned in closer and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Please don't be frightened, Helen." And then his glasses removed themselves, folded up and floated to the table. His hands never moved from mine. To say I was shocked was an understatement. My mind couldn't process the floating glasses and his eyes at the same time, so I chose to focus on his eyes.

In the light from the lantern his eyes glowed like warm amber wreathed in flames. Perhaps it was just the flickering wick of the lantern reflected in them, but it was like looking into the soul of the earth. His pupils were almost round, but I saw just the hint of a point at the top and bottom of the coal black shapes against the golden irises. He drew back from the light and his pupils reacted, thinning from almost orbs into football shapes. If he were wearing contacts the pupils wouldn't react like that, would they?

"Naet?" My voice was wavering with a combination of wonder and fear. I felt his hands tighten over mine and I made myself focus on his whole face and not just his strange and wonderful eyes. He was looking at me warily, his head tilted to the side.

"My full name is Naetoniki Pontciel Draconi."

"Draconi, like the family from your book?" I asked carefully. My heart was screaming at me not to ruin the romantic moment with questions that might complicate the evening, but my head was demanding an explanation. He nodded once and I glanced at the glasses on the table.

"Exactly how much of that book is based on family history?" That question came out in a whisper.

"Well, we aren't extinct, obviously." His smile was sad. "But it's a close thing."

"Are you saying that you are a dragon in human form? Naet, that's a little hard to believe." It was almost impossible to believe, actually, despite the fact that I considered myself an open minded dreamer. But his eyes were not normal. And his glasses had come off by themselves. His hands were still covering mine, warm and reassuring.

"I'm not asking you to believe, not yet. I am only asking you to trust me for the next two days and I promise by the time the sun sets on Sunday you will have all the proof you need. I love you, Helen and I've come to Sydney to ask you to be my mate."

My mind was awhirl. What was I going to do? Did I trust him like he asked or did I run screaming? There were only two explanations for his behavior. He was either a crazy lunatic or he was telling the truth. The first option was the most likely, but my heart refused to give up on option two. He'd said he loved me. He wanted me to be his mate. I knew what a commitment that was for a draconis, if such a race of creatures did exist. Dragon's didn't have the option for divorce. At least they didn't in his book.

"I was planning on telling you I loved you tonight and that hasn't changed. I still love Naet Skybridge, the man I got to know over the past year. But this…this is a little too much to wrap my head around now. I'll give you the two days, Naet, but I can't make any promises."

****

I was cautiously optimistic. Helen had agreed to go snorkeling with me today. She had been so calm last night after dinner, listening as I told her about my family. It had been easy, really, since all I had to do was tell her which facts in my book were completely made up and which ones were based on the real thing. She'd even let me continue to hold her hand and had given me a kiss on her way to bed.

She had been gone when I'd gotten up this morning, leaving a note to tell me she went down to the convention center for a breakfast Q&A session. I knew she probably needed a time away from me, so I stayed in the room and made the arrangements for our afternoon together.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. She would have the power to expose my family and break my heart. My heart was expendable; my family was not. Like the Draconi Family I wrote about, we were nearing extinction. Unless myself, Harcko and Elinca found mates and started having nestlings soon, we would be the last. Dad was being stubborn because humans had killed mom, but that had been over three hundred years ago.

When Helen came back into the room around noon, I was relieved. She could have chosen not to come and I wouldn't have blamed her. She gave me a tentative smile and I returned it.

"How was your morning?" I asked.

"It was fun. The panel was interesting and the food was good. Myra, Katie and I all got questions. So, what did you do all morning?" She seemed genuinely interested and I let myself relax.

"I made a few arrangements for our outing. We can head out as soon as you're ready."

"Do I need to bring anything?" She looked at me expectantly.

"A swimsuit and a change of clothes. Maybe some sunblock if you burn easily." She had such fair skin I was almost certain that was the case. Her pale complexion with the smattering of freckles across her adorable nose begged to be kissed, but I refrained and made a mental note to get a few pictures this afternoon. Whether or not she chose to stay with me, I would want a reminder of what she looked like this weekend.

She was quiet on the drive to the docks, but she turned in her seat and watched me. I knew how her mind worked, always filled with questions. She had a passion to dig for the truth in everything. It was what made her a good writer and an even better editor. She had let me do all the talking last night but today she would probably ask one hundred and one questions.

"Are we really going snorkeling?" Her quiet question held just a hint of underlying concern. I marveled again at her willingness to trust me despite the fact that I could be a raving lunatic. I smiled.

"Yes, on a private yacht."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

My heart beat a little faster at the excitement underlying her tone. She wanted to be alone with me. Whether it was because she was expecting to see some amazing thing or just because she wanted to be with me, it made me giddy. When we got to the docks, she even held my hand as we strolled to the boat and helped me cast off. Half an hour later we were speeding across open water and I was letting her question me.

"We are human during the solstices, three days."

"So you have until sunrise tomorrow?"

"Technically about noon tomorrow, Sydney time."

"And you'll turn back into a dragon?" For the first time this morning, I heard doubt creep into her voice. I decided it was time to start showing her instead of telling her. I throttled down the boat.

"Go change into your swimsuit and then I'll show you."

She hesitated for a split second and then she smiled like a child anticipating a present before disappearing below deck. I removed my shirt and jeans, walking out on deck in my swim trunks. As I waited for Helen to emerge, I turned to the water and raised my hands.

****

He was whistling a cheerful tune when I climbed back out of the cabin. His back was to me on the deck and he was waving his hands about as if conducting a symphony. I was excited. If he was telling the truth, I was about to get a demonstration of Draconi magic. The dragon race in his books could control the elements to a certain degree and he had said that it was true. His little trick with his glasses had been my only hint into that part of his nature.

I had decided last night that being with Naet was something I wanted. I needed three things out of a relationship. Honesty I prided myself on and would demand it in a partner. Commitment wouldn't be a problem if he was telling the truth. Dragons mated for life. Excitement, well…there was no way life as a dragon could be boring. And frankly, my life without Naet was snore worthy.

As I moved out on deck, I admired his beautiful body. I had the urge to run my hands over every muscled inch of him and fought down the urge to lick my lips. Myra had asked last night how the sex was and she'd been disappointed to learn we'd slept in separate beds. Her disappointment had nothing on mine. Lunatic or not, he was an Adonis in swim shorts.

All thought of his body evaporated when I stepped up beside him and saw what he was working on. It was a water sculpture of a dragon, about the size of a small plane, several yards off the stern. The water surged and frothed like a living thing under the guidance of his hands, sparkling in the afternoon sun. It was a sleek creature with a long neck, triangular head, strong hind legs and a tail that curled and lashed. The wings flapped as I watched, sending sea spray towards us and I couldn't help but laugh as cool droplets splattered us both.

"It's beautiful. Self portrait?" I asked breathlessly. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Elinca, my sister."

"Would I look like that? If we mated, I mean?" He glanced over at me with his odd amber eyes and his smile took my breath away.

"Similar yes, but dragons are like humans. No two are really identical." As he spoke, the sculpture began to change, the neck a little shorter, the tail longer, the body more muscular than sleek. A pair of horns grew above the eyes. It swooped over the water towards the boat and hovered a foot from me. I gasped in wonder and reached out a hand to touch it.

"He likes to have his eyeridges scratched." Naet's soft voice whispered in my ear. I stroked the prominent ridge above the eyes and it felt like touching cool, wet glass. Then I pressed gently and my hand sank in to the wrist. I closed my eyes as the surging water swirled over my hand like a caress. I felt the water move away from me and I opened my eyes to see the sculpture was slowly dissolving back into the ocean.

"That was beautiful, Naet. I can't wait to see it for real." I turned to look into his eyes and I saw a flash of joy there. He reached out one hand and cupped the side of my face before leaning in to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed into him. We stood there like that for several minutes, tasting each other. He was the first to pull away.

"Come on. I want to show you the reef."

"Okay. Just be forewarned. I've never snorkeled before."

"That's okay, love. With me around, you won't need a snorkel." His words were my only warning before he grabbed my hand and pulled us both over the side of the boat. The cool water was a shock and as it closed over my head I couldn't stop the automatic sucking in of breath. But water didn't flood my nostrils. In fact, the water didn't touch the skin of my face at all. It was like I had a bubble around my head. I took a few deep breaths and my air supply didn't seem to diminish.

"You okay?"

Naet's voice sounded slightly odd through the water. I turned and saw him floating next to me. I reached for his hand and tugged him closer. If I could believe in the magic that allowed me to breathe underwater, dragons weren't exactly a stretch of the imagination.

"I'm wonderful."

****

"Naetoniki!"

I cringed when I heard my father's bellow.

"I'm gonna kill Harcko." I grumbled a bit before I felt a gentle touch and looked down to see Helen's talons covering mine. I looked up into her beautiful, emerald green eyes. Her long, scarlet tail curved around my body and her forked tongue caressed the ridge above my eye. Her voice was like warm molten rock and it vibrated through me like a gentle earth tremor.

"Together, love. We'll face him together."


End file.
